The Heavenly Demon
by TheGoldenPheonix
Summary: Naruto was put through hell by the villagers, now he wants nothing more than to repay the favor, and when a bloodthirsty warlord gives him the power to take revenge, was there any doubt he'd jump at the chance. Dark!Naruto Semi-Evil!Naruto Strong!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

_**Back with another story, i got this idea after I remembered reading a fic called 'Rise Of A Heavenly Demon' and decided to do something similar**_

 _ **I will be continuing my other story Akagami No Naruto along side this so don't worry if you think that'll be cancelled**_

 _ **Anyway, I don't own naruto or One Piece**_

"Slay the demon!" yelled a voice, Naruto couldn't make it out who spoke the words, but he could hear the hatred in his voice, he was currently in a huge predicament, he was tied to a cross, with a swarm of civilians and shinobi surrounding him with all kinds of weapons being thrown at him

"St-Stop it... please" mumbled Naruto

"Burn the demon" yelled another voice which caught his attention, he was dragged away from his thoughts as he was soaked with a liquid

 _'O-Oil'_ questioned naruto in his head before his eyes widened, _'Oh no'_

He didn't have enough time to plead for mercy before a torch lit his cross on fire, he let loose an ear-piercing scream

The fire was burning at his skin, he didn't know why, but he, just wasn't dying, he couldn't, even a little bit, feel his life slipping away

"STOP IT!" he yelled in the flames as they grew larger and burnt at his skin as a huge wave of an unknown force was pushed throughout the crowd, knocking everyone Jonnin and under out.

 ** _Later_**

"He's going to be alright Hokage-sama" said a voice, "He is stable and will make it"

"I need to see him, I need to make sure he's alright" said a voice that Naruto recognised, it was the hokage

"Jiji" mumbled Naruto, it seemed to be loud enough for him to hear

"Naruto" said the Hokage as he rushed passed the doctor to his side, "Are you alright?"

"M-My eye... what's wrong with my eye" said Naruto as he was able to open one eye, but the other one just wouldn't co-operate

"I'm sorry Naruto, but the fire was too strong, it was able to burn your entire eye off" said the Hokage

"B-But what about... the rest of me feels fine, but my whole body was on fire" stated naruto, "How in the hell did I survive" his voice was raised to a yell

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't tell you that yet" said the Hokage, much to the 8 year olds anger

"WHY NOT!" yelled Naruto as he sat up to look the elderly man straight in the eye

"Because you're not ready yet!" half-yelled the Hokage, "You're not old enough to understand"

Naruto got up from his bed and looked straight at the doctor, "Am I clear to go"

"Y-yeah, we've ran all the checks on you" he said as he saw Naruto push passed him, he turned to the Hokage

"Oh Naruto... I hope you can forgive this old fool" he heard the hokage mumble

 ** _Elsewhere_**

Naruto just ran, he was angry, no, angry was a underestimation, he was furious, the Hokage had most likely saw what happened to him, so he should understand his anger, but he was mostly angry at the civilians, he wanted nothing more than them dead

"I-I'll kill them" he announced to himself, "I'll make sure they all feel the same pain I felt"

He ran into a small alley, but suddenly the floor collapsed under him, he caught a glimpse of some kind of trapdoor above him, he closed his eyes as he awaited the pain at the bottom of ground, and it was received, he slammed to the floor, being knocked unconscious

 ** _Later_**

"M-My head" groaned Naruto as he sat up, he slowly observed his surroundings, he was in a lit room that looked to be some kind of storage room

He noticed the important details, there was a wooden desk next to a door, the desk had a small chest on it, at the other side of the room there was a set of clothes, just casual clothes though which didn't really interest him, there was also a bookcase with plenty of books in it, and a dozen or two scrolls hung nearby

He first stood up and walked towards the desk with the chest on it, he also noticed there was a book with 'My letter' written on it, he opened the book first and was it only had a few pages, with very little writing on it

 _Dear Reader_

 _My name is Donquixote Doflamingo, known to the world government as 'The Heavenly Demon', you have stumbled upon a secret vault I had made when I visited this world, don't know how I ended up here, or how I got back home, I am guessing it has something to do with the amount of conquerors haki that straw hat had released during the war._

 _Anyway, in the box I have left a present for you, inside is a devil fruit known as the string-string fruit, it allows you the ability to control strings at will, but cancels your ability to swim. I want you to eat it and accomplish your dreams of destruction_

 _The trapdoor I had made was only allowed to be triggered by someone who wants nothing more than the death and destruction of living beings, once you eat the fruit, you will have access to the scrolls at the side which will instruct you in your devil fruit and haki_

 _You will also have access to the door which will lead to a large bunker that you will be able to change to suit your needs_

 _Anyway, good luck on destruction, my protégé_

Naruto's eyes widened, then a small smirk appeared on his face as he reached to open the box. When he opened it he found a small fruit resembling an apple but was yellow with swirls all over it

He grinned as he took a large chunk out of it and immediately gagged on it, but he swallowed it after a minute. Once he had eaten it he walked over to the clothes hung in an open cupboard, it had a small note on it

 _These clothes are special, they are laced with my strongest threads, making them more durable than any armour, but as light as casual clothes, use them well, they are specially designed to fit the wearer no matter the size_

He smiled again as he put them on, he now wears a black open cardigan with a white shirt under with the top few buttons undone and a pair of brown trousers along with a pair of black ninja sandals, and to top it off a pair of weirdly shaped red tinted sunglasses

He walked over to the bookcase and scrolls, _'I'll look at these tomorrow'_ he planned in his head

He walked to the door and opened it, he immediately saw what he expected, Doflamingo had said in his note that it would change to suit his needs, so this must be what he meant.

He looked around a while and found it had one bedroom, one kitchen, one bathroom, one living room and a dining area, the door from the storage room led directly into the living room.

"I'm going to have some fun" said Naruto with a huge grin

 _ **That's the first chapter down, hope you enjoyed**_

 _ **Remember to favourite and review**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Second chapter is up, hope you all enjoy_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, One Piece or any other copyrighted stuff in this story_**

 ** _Chapter 2: Team 7_**

Naruto had stuck to himself for the past few years, he had hid his skills and became what people referred to as the enigma of the year, he was even more quiet than Shino, but sometimes people caught glimpses of insane smiles, smiles that are way too freaky for a child, and nobody knew why he never too his oddly shaped sunglasses of

The Hokage had found his bunker, it led to a talk which Naruto would've preferred be avoided, he was allowed to stay there, as long as nobody knew about it, he didn't tell him about his string powers though, at least yet

He had trained his strings and haki so much he would consider himself mid-high Jonnin, but that wasn't proved yet since he had no sparring partners to practice on

"All right, today we will begin your final exams, you will be handed a sheet with the written test, which you will have an hour to complete" said Iruka as he stood in front of his class

"Wooh" yelled Kiba, excited about becoming a Gennin as the sheets were handed out

"I wish you all luck" said Iruka

 ** _Later_**

"Arlight, now we will begin the practical session of the exam, I will call you out one by one, if you would follow me" said Iruka as he began calling hopeful Gennin's into a separate room, it took about ten minutes for Naruto's name to be called

"Uzumaki Naruto" he said and the class saw that all too familiar smile on his face

He followed him into a spare room with his hands buried into his pocket, "Alright Naruto, please perform a Henge"

Naruto nodded and done a quick henge, turning into the yondaime hokage before turning back once he got a nod from Iruka

"Now a kawarami"

Naruto done so, swapping with an empty chair next to Iruka, receiving a nod he kawarami'd back

"Now a clone jutsu"

"Can I do a variation of the clone jutsu?" asked Naruto

This was one of the few sentences that Iruka had heard from Naruto, and this one surprised him as much as the other times he's spoken and nodded

 **"Ito Bunshin"** he spoke as strings swiftly formed a perfect clone of Naruto

"A clone made of strings, what can it do? Might I ask" said Iruka

"It's a variation of the Bunshin no jutsu that requires the user to have perfect control of strings, it takes no chakra and the clones are as strong as the threads used to make it, my strings are specially designed, so it is incredibly durable" said Naruto, causing Iruka to go wide eyed

 _'A clone jutsu that requires no chakra, and if it's as strong as Naruto says, that could be a huge benefit to the leaf village'_ thought Iruka, "And one more question, can it be taught"

"No" he replied instantly as he took the hitai-ate of the table and headed out of the door, he didn't need Iruka to tell him he passed, since he already caught a glimpse of the words passed next to his name after his Ito Bunshin was shown

He walked back into the classroom and sat at the back, observing everyone who had gotten their headband so far, he smirked as he worked out what some teams may be.

 ** _Later_**

Class had ended, the newly assigned Gennins all walked out with a smile on their faces and were being congratulated by their parents

Naruto simply smirked as he walked by all the parents and their Gennin children, and that seemed to confuse and aggravate most civilian parents

"How come that demon managed to get through but my child didn't" complained one civilian

"Shh, we're not allowed to talk about, 'it'" said another

Naruto walked back to his bunker he had come to call home, thank god the villagers hadn't found ou where he lived, or else he would have many more restless nights

 ** _The Next Day_**

Naruto walked to the academy, but he wore something different, he wore a blue feather cloak, he decided to wear it when he graduated because he knew Doflamingo wore a pink one

He entered the academy and immediately heard snickers from some of the obnoxious ones, namely Kiba, "Oi, what's with the feathers, are you cosplaying as a chicken now"

Naruto simply chuckled with that maniacal smile, "I'm sorry dog breath, but that's none of your business" he said, this got Kiba mad

Kiba thought that Naruto wasn't going to answer as he never had gotten himself in fights after he was eight, he knew Naruto to be an observer, to let everyone else do the work whilst he sat back and watched with that amused smile on his face, as if he was watching children play a game

"What was that?" he yelled/asked

"You heard me mutt, you better back off before you and your puppy get sent to the vet" he said with a chuckle

"You'll pay for that!" he yelled as he threw a punch at Naruto, but by only raising a finger, Kiba's fist stopped millimetres away from his face

"What's wrong, might you be scared" he asked with the same smile, this confrontation had of course drew everyone's attention

"Wh-Why can't I move?" asked Kiba whilst sweating, "A-Akamaru, help" he looked back, only to see his furry friend shaking in fear causing his eyes to widen

"L-Let m-me go" demanded Kiba

"There's a word missing there" said Naruto as a string wrapped around his wrist grew tighter

"P-Please!" he pleaded, everyone looked in pure awe and terror at the scene, nobody had heard much from Naruto, and here he was taunting one of the best in the class

"Better" he said as he let him go, and watched as he stumbled back to his chair

It was at that moment that Iruka walked in and saw Kiba's worried state, "Are you okay Kiba?" he asked

Kiba looked up and noticed Naruto looking at him with an amused smile on his face, "Y-yeah Iruka-sensei, just wondering who my t-teammates are going to be" he managed to stutter out

Naruto's smile widened, he noticed Sasuke look back at him with very large hits of jealousy and rage in his facial expression, _'Must think he needs my powers to kill Itachi'_ he assumed

"Alright, Team 1 will be..." and so Iruka began reciting the teams, "Team seven will be Sakura Haruno..." the girl perked up at this

"... Sasuke Uchiha..." the boy raised an eyebrow and groaned inside

 _'Now I'll be with Sasuke forever'_ thought Sakura, barely holding her joy in

"... and Naruto Uzumaki" he finished

"A brooding Uchiha and a civilian fangirl?" mumbled Naruto, he certainly didn't expect this combination

 ** _(The rest of the teams are the same)_**

 ** _Later_**

They had been waiting for almost two hours now, all the other teams had left with their sensei's and now they wait for a man who is a supposed Jonnin

"What's taking this guy so long" whined Sakura

"Don't worry, you always have duck-butt to entertain you" said Naruto with a calm expression, this man made him wait for almost two hours and he wasn't too happy

It was after another five minutes of silence that the door finally decided to open and in came a man with a gravity-defying hairdo, "my first impression is... you're boring" he said as he looked at them, "Meet me on the roof in five minutes"

He did a quick leaf shunshin, Naruto smirked at that and walked to the window and opening it, he quickly shot a string at a cloud and used that to propel himself upwards and land on the roof, he walked over to where his sensei was and leaned on a post waiting for his team

When they got up they all sat in a circle and their grey haired sensei spoke, "Alright, please tell me a bit about yourselves"

"How about you go first sensei, you know to show us what to do" offered Sakura

"Alright, my name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes are none of your concern, I have many hobbies, and a dream, I haven't thought of that yet" he said

 _'All we got was his name'_ thought both Sasuke and Sakura while Naruto grinned

"Alright, pinkie your turn"

"Okay, my name is Haruno Sakura, I like... who I like is (Blushes while looking at Sasuke), I hate Ino-Pig, hobbies are (Blush)... and my dreams for the future are (Blush)" she said

"O~okay... now Brooding, your turn" said Kakashi

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like very much, I hate almost everything, my hobbies are training and my dream... no, ambition are to revive my clan and kill a certain man" he said coolly

 _'He's still hell-bent on killing Itachi, I'll have to try and lead him in the right path towards his goal'_ thought Kakashi, "And finally blondie"

Naruto chuckled at the nickname, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are strings, ramen and birds, I dislike the villagers, especially the council, my hobbies are training and playing with new puppets, and my dream for the future... well, you'll find out when I accomplish it" he said the last part with a mischievous chuckle

"Alright, well, you're a weird bunch that's for sure... meet me at training ground 7 at 7 in the morning sharp... and remember, don't have breakfast, or you'll throw up" and with that said he disappeared in a puff of smoke

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" said Naruto as he walked away with his hands buried in his pockets

 ** _Later_**

Team seven (Minus Kakashi) had been waiting on their sensei for an hour and they weren't happy, you could see a visible vein on Naruto's forehead

"Hello" said a sudden voice, making Sakura and Sasuke jump while Naruto just stood there with a dead glare that you couldn't see because of his sunglasses, "You all look wide awake"

Kakashi had finally arrived, "Sorry everyone, I got lost on the road of life" he had said

"LIAR!" yelled Sakura

"Anyway, today we will be doing your final exam" he said

"But we already done that" said a certain pink haired banshee

"Ah, this will determine if you have the skill to become a ninja cell, your goal is to get one of the bells from my belt" he said as he showed two bells at his side

"But there are only two"

"very observant, one of you will be going back to the academy, and don't forget there is a 66% fail rate, so come at me with the intent to kill" he said, causing Sakura's eyes widen and if you looked closely you could see an eyebrow of a certain Uchiha rise

Naruto simply grinned as he said to himself, "I get it" he then got up and looked straight at Kakashi with a grin, "So... when do we begin"

"Now" he said, as he said this Sasuke and Sakura jumped away and quickly hid within the forest surrounding the area, but Naruto stood there with that ever constant smile on his face

"You're not very smart are you" accused Kakashi

Naruto chuckled, "I hope you are ready?"

"Ready? For what might I ask?" asked Kakashi

"This" whispered Naruto from behind Kakashi as the one standing in front of Kakashi dissipated into strings and the real Naruto swiped down with his fingers

Kakashi was too fast though as he swiftly dodged and looked with wide... eye, at Naruto as he saw the string that had extended from his fingers, if he hadn't dodged, he would've been ripped in half for sure

"Well Kakashi, are you ready to show me that little eye of yours" said Naruto with a huge smile as he saw Kakashi's speed, boy was he excited

"How did you know?" questioned Kakashi with a hint of seriousness in his voice

"Have you never heard of the bingo book before?" said Naruto rhetorically

Kakashi sighed, of course he had to get a hidden prodigy, this boy had obviously done his research on him, so he knows about his sharingan

 _'He may know about my sharingan and the strings caught me off guard, but that isn't enough to beat a Jonnin, he must be some kind of puppet master'_ thought Kakashi, "You must be some kind of puppet master, I take it"

"You could say that, except my puppets are special" he said with a grin as he walked towards Kakashi

"What're you up to" asked Kakashi as he tried to get into a stance but found he was frozen in place somehow

"I said my puppets are special, do you see me carrying a puppet" said Naruto, causing Kakashi's eye to widen

 _'He can control humans like puppets, how is that even possible, when did he string me up' thought Kakashi as he saw Naruto walking towards him with a maniacal grin_

 _'What's happening? Why's Kakashi stopped so suddenly?'_ thought Sasuke from a distance before he got an idea

"H-How did you do this" questioned Kakashi

"Simple really, I ate the Ito-Ito No Mi" said Naruto with his grin still on his face

"What the hell's an I-" said Kakashi before he interrupted by a kick to his stomach from Sasuke, Kakashi grunted in pain as he saw Sasuke jump back from him and Naruto with a vein showing on his head

"Damn it Uchiha" said Naruto as he glared at the black haired boy

"You're welcome, you just got help from an Uchiha, you should be honoured" said the arrogant Uchiha

"I don't like being looked down upon..." said Naruto as he disappeared and reappeared beside Sasuke, before kicking him into the forest, "... By insolent humans"

He was shocked when Kakashi appeared behind him and threw a punch at his back, but luckily he was able to turn around and block it before blocking a barrage of punches from said sensei

"You're good Naruto, too good for a gennin" said Kakashi, impressed with the blonde boys skill as he had to block an attack himself

"I know... I also know you'll have to pass us, or else the council will be on your back for failing their precious Uchiha" said Naruto as he swiped a punch out of the way before delivering one to his sensei's stomach who in turn coughed a small bit of blood from his mask

"Th-that's a st-trong punch there" said Kakashi as he had to jump back, "I give up, you pass"

 ** _Later_**

"You wanted to see me Kakashi?" asked the elderly hokage

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about Naruto" said the one eyed ninja

"Ah, how's he doing?" asked Hiruzen

"He's doing fine, I wanted to ask you about his skills" said Kakashi

"Yes, Iruka told me he was able to create an entirely new variation of the Bunshin no jutsu that requires no chakra" said Hiruzen, causing Kakashi's eyes to widen

 _'That must have been what he used to get behind me'_ thought Kakashi, "Yeah, he showed great skills with strings, in fact, he's the fastest person to finish the bell test I've ever seen, even faster than the amount of time it took for the fourth to complete, were it not for Sasuke he would have completed it in under two minutes"

This caused Hiruzen's eyes to widen, "How did he manage that?"

"He's able to manipulate strings to an immense level, much better than any puppet master, he was able to turn me into a human puppet in the split second I let my guard drop, he then had the chance to take the bells, but Sasuke kicked me, which must have caused the strings controlling me to stop working... the strangest thing was, he sent Sasuke flying while saying that humans shouldn't underestimate him"

"Oh no... the villagers must've gotten in his head, he probably believes that he is a demon" said the old Hokage with a troubled sigh, "Kakashi! I order you to make sure Naruto sticks to the right path in life, make sure he never turns on us, because if he does, I have a bad feeling of what would happen"

 _ **That's the end of the chapter, here's a few notes**_

 _ **1\. What color should I make Naruto's cloak, or should he have none, I'm not sure yet**_

 _ **2\. This will have some Konoha Bashing (Sasuke!Bashing, CivillianCouncil!Bashing and others)**_

 _ **3\. Naruto will eventually turn on the village, but I'll leave that for you to figure out**_

 _ **4\. Naruto will be very powerful in this fic, almost as strong as Doflamingo in the Dressrosa Arc but not as strong as he doesnt have as much experience and hasnt mastered everything**_

 _ **5\. Nobody else will have devil fruits, I don't like it when Naruto gets a special power and then all of a sudden someone comes in and has something similar**_

 _ **Anyway, that's all, please leave some reviews and favourite**_

 _ **Bye**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello, I'm back... yay, anyway, sorry this took so long, I didn't have enough time over the Easter Holiday_**

 ** _Anyway, I don't Naruto nor One Piece_**

 ** _Chapter 3: Joker_**

Team 7 had been a team for nearly a month now and Kakashi couldn't quite get Naruto to open up to the team, Sasuke was still being an emo and Sakura hadn't changed either, apart from learning a little more chakra control

They were currently standing in the Hokage tower with Iruka and the hokage sitting in front of them while they suggested D-Rank missions

"If I may old man" interrupted Naruto who was wearing his usual clothes, including the pink feathered coat **_(People suggested just using a pink coat, so I'm using that now)_** , seeing a nod he continued, "I think we're ready for a C-rank mission, though I know my judgement isn't enough, perhaps Kakashi's will"

"What! You can't be serious, you've only been Genin for a month, you're not ready" said Iruka, but was stopped when the Hokage raised his hand

"Kakashi, what do you think?" asked the hokage

"I think they're ready" said Kakashi

"Alright, I'll give you a C-Rank mission"

"What, they're just a bunch of rookies, you can't be serious hokage-sama" said Iruka

"Think it over Iruka" said Naruto with a grin, "The rookie of the year who happens to be an Uchiha, the so called kunoichi of the year and a boy who single handily completed the bell test in just over two minutes"

"Hokage-sama!" ran in a messenger with an urgent look on his face

"Yes?"

"We have an urgent backup request from team 8" said the messenger

"What happened?" asked the Hokage

"They encountered Zabuza Momochi along with the demon brothers, they barely made it out with the entire time suffering damage, they request immediate backup" said the messenger

"Well, there's your mission" said the hokage to team 7, causing Naruto to smile

"Alright, meet at the village gates in 20 minutes, pack all essentials" said Kakashi as they all rushed out of the Hokage tower

 ** _Later_**

"Finally you're here" said Naruto as they had been waiting on Sakura

"Sakura, what took you so long?" asked Kakashi

"I was packing the essentials" she said simply

Kakashi sighed as they started moving, "Like you can talk Kakashi" said our favourite blonde

They started running in formation at full speed, well full speed for Sasuke and Sakura, with Sasuke and Sakura at the side, Kakashi at the back to 'observe' and Naruto at the front, because he's the strongest of the Gennin

 ** _Later_**

They had been running for almost a day and a half now, taking half hour breaks every hour and had a goodnights rest in a makeshift camp, before they finally made it to wave

"Kakashi, you sense that, don't you" yelled naruto just loud enough for his sensei to hear without turning around with his pink coat flapping in the wind behind him

Kakashi focused and found there were five chakra signatures up ahead, one he recognised to be Kurenai and three her gennin team, "Yeah, Naruto, go ahead and help out" said Kakashi as he saw Naruto's face turn into that familiar smirk

 ** _Elsewhere_**

"Kurenai-sensei" yelled Kiba and half-yelled Hinata while sweat formed around Shino's forehead, showing panic on each of their facial expressions

"Run, you don't stand a chance against Zabuza, let alone his clone" said Kurenai from inside Zabuza's water prison

"You should listen to your sensei, run along, but leave the old man, I may just let you live if you do" said Zabuza with his arm inside the water prison

"Never, we'll never abandon you sensei" yelled Kiba as he ran forward to engage Zabuza's clone with Akamaru following close behind

He threw a quick punch at Zabuza's head, but was surprised he dodged, he threw a kick to his side, but was surprised yet again as his leg was grabbed and he was slammed on the ground

His team watched in horror as they saw Zabuza swing his humongous sword down upon Kiba's throat

"I'd stop that if I was you" said a sudden voice, Zabuza looked down towards the tip of his sword and saw a foot covered in what looked like a black metal sheet, he followed the leg up to the person, it was a blonde boy wearing a very flamboyant pink coat, "Only one person can scare the living hell out of Konoha civilians and ninja, and that happens to be me" he said with a huge grin

"And who are you" said Zabuza

Naruto kicked Zabuza's sword, sending him stumbling backwards, he kicked Kiba away from the fight, resulting in a loud groan, "You can call me Uzumaki Naruto, but you may know me as, 'Joker'"

Zabuza's eyes widened, "J-Joker!" he said, but then he chuckled, "You can't be Joker, you can't be the lead manufacturer of CEP"

Naruto's smirk widened, "Chakra Enhacing Pills... my biggest income of money" he said with that grin on his face, "I'll tell you a secret... CEP, has a weakness, it severely shortens the human life span"

Zabuza's eyes widened, "You're... right" he said, causing naruto to raise an eyebrow, "I have been having severe pains"

Naruto looked surprised for a second before he started to chuckle, until it blew up into full blown laughter, "Seems I've got another idiot in front of me" he said, "I wonder how many have fallen victim to my special drugs"

"I have one question for you... Joker" said Zabuza, by now he had released Kurenai and the other ninja, he looked at Naruto who raised an eyebrow, "...Why"

Naruto looked at him for a moment before chuckling, "Isn't it obvious... I was bored!" said Naruto

Zabuza's jaw dropped from under his mask, before he coughed out some blood

"Zabuza!" yelled a voice from the trees

"No! Get back!" yelled Zabuza again as he looked up at a hunter-nin, "We're no match for him"

Naruto chuckled at the appraisal, "Oh please, you could serve as a warm up for me"

Naruto turned around, making sure the other Konoha shinobi were still there, who were all standing there with wide eyes, "I'll let you go for now" he said with a smile as he saw Zabuza run away with the hunter-nin supporting him on his retreat

"Naruto, why did you let Zabuza get away" asked Kakashi

"Didn't feel like fighting him yet" he said simply as he walked over to the person he assume was the client, "Where's your house?"

"I-It's just ahead, we were nearly there before we were ambushed" said the client

"Naruto, what was that about 'Joker'" asked Kakashi as everybody looked at him curiously

"Ah, so you heard that" said Naruto with his back towards the shinobi

"Some of it, I want an explanation" said Kakashi

"Fine... when I was a child I had seen Hell on Earth in the form of civilians, I was beaten to an inch of death frequently, and never had a peaceful night" he said as they saw his arms move to his face, and then down, with his sunglasses in his hand, "One day, I realised my true purpose in this world after the most brutal beating I can remember"

He turned around and they all looked at the eye that seemed to have been burnt completely off, all that was left was the scar, "And that's when I underwent a codename in the underground market, 'Joker', the most feared man in the underground market, was a boy all along" he said as his serious face turned into a scarily wide grin, "Are you happy with the explanation... Kakashi?"

Kakashi and the other Shinobi all looked at him with wide eyes **_(Well, wide eye for Kakashi)_** , Sasuke looked at him with defiance present in his eyes, "That's not true, I bet you made that up, that eye is just a birth defect probably, or maybe your parents did it when they ditched you"

In a split second, Sasuke found himself from having a stick up his arse, to having that stick being forcibly shoved up his rectum and into his stomach **_(Okay, I can see where that went downhill)_** , as Naruto kicked him square in the face, possibly breaking his jaw in the process

"Shut up scum" said Naruto as he lowered his leg, the rest of the shinobi looked at him with wide eyes

 _ **Hope you liked the chapter, here are a few notes**_

 _ **1\. Naruto will be like Doflamingo, but not exactly like him, that's what I was thinking when I thought of the CEP, since Doflamingo creates SMILE, which does good things, and he does it for his and his allies, while Naruto does things for himself only... for now**_

 _ **2\. Yes, the thing with Sasuke and a stick up his arse didn't make sense, and I just decided to leave it like that**_

 _ **Anyway, I bid you adieu**_


End file.
